My Choice (Event HunHan BubbleTea Couple)
by HunHanCherry1220
Summary: Sehun Marquess of Lancasther.. dapatkah Ia menarik hati pilihannya?


HunHan OneShoot~~~ Annyeong!  
>Ini ff agak sulit dengan beberapa kali rombak,nyadur punya orang trus ad beberapa bagian yang aku ambil dari ff punya Misscellyunjae,Baby boo juga Johanna lindsey beberapa adegan mungkin ad kesamaan tpi ini murni kerja keras aku membuat cerita bergaya 'Western' tau banget ff absurd ini gak sebagus punya penulis yg dsebutin diatas noh ↑↑<p>

Hanna sangat-sangat berterima kasih sma Misscell aka Echa eon, yg mau ngasih bantuan jelasin ini itu dan idzinin aku nyadur punya dia hahahaaa

FF ini aku buat unk memeriah kan 'EVENT HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE' yeeey!

Semoga ini dapat menghibuuurrr...

Happy Readiiinggg... ^^

Title : My Choice

Author : Me.

Cast : Exo and Other

Pair : HunHan

Genre : Romance,Western,Historical.

Lenght : OneShoot

Warning : Genderswitch,gender bender, dont like dont read. No bash No flame No wars No siders.. boleh?

Desclaimer : Cast bukan milik sayyah.. sayyah hanya meminjam mereka untuk memenuhi imajinasi sayyah di jabarkan #Lol

...::: SongCherry028 :::...

London, 1894

"Ayah, apa aku harus?"  
>Luhan tak tau apa yang sebenarnya Ayahnya pikirkan, mengajaknya kesebuah pesta resmi yang digelar Lord Oh. Meninggalkan hal yang paling Ia senangi yaitu membaca, Luhan di tarik pelan oleh sang Ayah Jung Yunho Duke of Manchaster.<p>

Duduk tenang di hadapan para saudara serta Ibunya,Luhan hanya memandang mereka satu-satu.  
>Ibunya Jaejoong merapat kearah Luhan menggenggam sebelah tangan sang anak, kemudian berujar pelan.<p>

"Aku tak tau apakah kau akan menerima ini? Usia mu sudah delapan belas tahun Luhan, bahkan kau tidak pernah menggandeng seorang pria untuk dijadikan sebagai calon pendamping mu,Lu~"

Luhan tak tau jika pemikiran tanpa pria selama ini akan berdampak pada kekhawatiran Ibunya mengenai dirinya yang tak mengenalkan seorang pria manapun untuk dijadikan suaminya kelak.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas saat salah satu saudaranya Chanyeol Earl of Manchaster menambahkan ucapan Ibunya "Aku rasa kau harus mencoba untuk mengikuti Season yang diadakan Lord Oh,Luhan!"

Luhan hanya melongo, Ia tak biasa mengikuti pesta resmi semacam itu. Meski akan banyak Putra,Putri bangsawan yang akan Ia temui yang bisa Ia jadikan teman. Luhan tak berpikir untuk menikah secepat ini.

"Ibu.. Apa aku harus?"  
>Dadanya bergemuruh, ada rasa gugup yang menghinggapi perasaannya. "Ya~ sayang seorang Lady takkan sempurna jika Ia tak memiliki pasangan,bukan?" tau benar apa yang terselip pada benak putri cantiknya,takut.<p>

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku takut mengecewakan kalian,"  
>Menunduk memainkan kuku jemari lentik berhias warna miliknya,Luhan tak sanggup membayangkan seorang suami yang akan hidup dengannya.<p>

Hembus angin membelai sedikitnya poni Luhan,Ia mendongkak ketika kata terurai untuknya "Kau bahkan belum mencobanya,Dear~" Ucap saudara pertamanya Suho Marquess of Manchaster dengan senyum malaikatnya, meyakinkan adik kesayangannya itu untuk memulai Season pada esok hari.

.

.

.

Sebagai gadis keturunan Eropa, Luhan mempunyai mata sewarna shapire dengan wajah bak boneka barbie,tubuh mungilnya di balut pakaian khas gadis bangsawan,bibir merah merekah bagai mawar juga rambut keemasannya. Siapa kiranya pria yang tak menginginkan gadis mungil nan harum ini?

Gadis cantik bermata rusa keturunan 'Lord Jung' tersebut di persiapkan untuk debutnya pada Season.

Tiap-Tiap Lady pasti akan berdandan habis-habisan untuk acara dimana mereka akan menemukan pasangan mereka dan Ibu dari para Lady tersebut akan membangga-banggakan anaknya, Mungkin akan ada satu anak bergelar Duke dari bangsawan yang tertarik pada putri mereka. Berbeda dengan Lady yang antusias jika menghadapi season, Luhan Lady dari Duke of Manchasther lebih terlihat tak meminati ajang pencarian suami ini. Baginya menuntut ilmu dengan belajar adalah hal yang lebih utama dibandingkan apapun itu, Ia terlihat acuh saat beberapa Pria bergelar bangsawan untuk meraihnya.

Meski terkesan angkuh namun itulah Luhan, Gadis cerdas dengan sejuta pesona mengelilinginya.  
>Meski ini awal Ia debut pada Season,Ia termasuk populer di kalangan para pria bujangan, tak terkecuali dengan seorang pria yang kini menatap gerak gerik dari Lady of Manchasther itu, memaku setiap pandangan hanya kepadanya.<p>

Mungkin lelah hanya memandang jauh, Sang bangsawan bermata rubah berjalan dengan badan tegapnya,menyusuri meja kemudian duduk tepat didepan sang Lady.

Hal yang mengejutkan kala Luhan mendongak mendapati wajah putih nan tampan dihadapannya. Ada garis halus yang membuat sebuah debaran di dada kala pria itu mengerling kearahnya.

Meraih tangan lembut bersarung brokat, Sehun pria tampan itu berujar penuh makna "Selamat malam Miss, Aku Oh Sehun Marquess Of Lancasther putra tertua Lord Oh,"  
>Membungkuk sedikit sebagai bentuk formalitas.<p>

Sehun tau gerakan ini, saat wanita tersipu namun kemudian Ia mengulum senyumnya bermaksud membuat suasana misterius, gagal karena Oh Sehun sang Marquess begitu pintar merayu gadis.

Luhan menarik pelan tangan mungilnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan sang Marquess. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda Marquess Oh, Saya Jung Luhan," sedikit merendahkan diri dengan menarik gaun mengembangnya.

"Ouh~ jangan terlalu formal, cukup dengan Sehun,Luhan!" Oh yeah.. Sehun merasa berhasil menarik hati sang Gadis cantik dihadapannya.

Memulai aksinya dengan pertanyaan yang mengenai hati si gadis, bermaksud menahan Luhan lebih lama.  
>"Apa yang membuat mu tertarik hingga kau meninggalkan buku-buku mu,Miss?"<p>

Luhan baru saja ingin meninggalkan Marquess Oh ketika tanya terlempar untuknya.

Luhan berbalik membuat gerak halus di rambut tergerainya, tersenyum manis membuat setiap pria menahan nafas dibuatnya.

"Tidak ada yang membuat ku tertarik melebihi buku-buku ku, kecuali Opera juga Pria yang sedang berusaha merayu ku,"

Putra Lord Oh itu tergelak, Ia ketahuan sedang merayu dan Gadis cantik itu tau pasti, Sehun kalah.

.

.

.

Luhan berada pada kereta kudanya, dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Senyum itu tak lepas dari bibir merahnya, bayangan kejadian pada season tadi masih mengenai dirinya. Oh Sehun itu begitu pintar bicara, Ia begitu tau bagaimana cara memikat gadis, Lady yang satu ini tak menolak kala Marquess Oh mengajaknya berdansa kemudian bergurau tentang hal yang lucu. Hitung-hitung menambah teman,pikir Luhan.

Masih asyik memainkan bordiran bunga pada gaunnya, tiba-tiba kuda miliknya meringkik dan berhenti ditengah jalan.

Kusir terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, disusul suara meninggi. Lady Luhan tentu penasaran tentang keadaan di luar, Ia menengok lewat jendela kereta kudanya.

Disana sang Kusir mencoba mengusir orang tua berpakaian lusuh,Luhan bahkan mencium bau tak sedap dalam jarak satu meter.

Luhan Lady of Manchasther menuruni kereta kudanya, menghampiri Kusir juga Pria tua perkiraan Luhan adalah seorang pengemis itu yang masih saja berdebat padahal sang pengemis telah memelas dengan wajah berkeringat juga tubuh bergetar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya gadis bangsawan itu lembut, wajahnya terlihat ramah meski keadaan mencekam.

"Nona," Kusir nampak terkejut melihat majikannya keluar dari kereta, Ia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung tepat di wajah pria lusuh "Pengemis ini meminta persediaan air kita,sedang perjalanan yang kita tempuh masih jauh,"

Gadis barbie itu mengira apa yang menjadi sebab sang Kusir marah namun Air.. Hanya air yang diminta si Pria lusuh, mengapa sampai semarah itu?

Luhan menarik tangan Pengemis tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun, bahkan brokat putihnya agak kecoklatan setelah bersentuhan dengan pengemis.

"Tuan, apa anda haus?" Gadis mungil bergaun itu hanya mendapati anggukan sebagai jawaban 'Iya', Bibir itu kering dan Luhan merasa Iba.

Ia mengambil satu kantung penuh persediaan air sedang Ia memilih sisa dari kantung satunya yang hanya berisi seperempatnya, Itu cukup bagi Luhan. Tak hanya itu, Luhan juga memberikan beberapa koin emas dan satu roti gandum untuk Pria tua nan lusuh tersebut.

Tangis haru tergambar jelas pada wajah tua nan renta itu,Ia mengecup singkat punggung tangan Lady yang telah memberinya makanan,minuman,serta koin yang bernilai tak sedikit itu.

"Miss, Anda akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan indah saat kepulangan anda nanti,"  
>Ujar orang tua itu. Lady Jung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, Ia pikir sang pengemis hanya ingin menyenangkan hatinya.<p>

Kereta kuda Lady Of Manchasther itu telah menjauh dengan Lady Jung Luhan berada di dalamnya. Seseorang kini menampakkan dirinya menghampiri sang pengemis tadi.

"My Lord, anda tidak salah memilih gadis kali ini," Ujar pengemis tua. Kerutan di wajahnya semakin jelas kala tersenyum.

"Yah~ Kali ini aku tak salah,"  
>"Terima kasih.. Tuan Mong gyu, ini bayaran untuk anda."<p>

Pria itu memberikan sekantung koin emas kepada si pengemis bernama Mong gyu betapa senang hati pengemis itu hari ini.

.

.

.

"Saya utusan dari Lord Oh, ingin menyampaikan surat ini kepada anda,Lord Jung"

Jaejoong Istri dari Duke of Manchasther terperangah kala Ia selesai membaca surat pengumuman akan adanya acara Lamaran untuk putrinya,Luhan.

Hampir dibuat tak percaya,Putrinya akan dipinang orang bahkan Lord Oh sendiri yang meminta secara pribadi, sedang Lord Yunho merasa bangga dengan anak perempuannya itu.

Bagaimana tidak Luhan baru memulai season hari ini, bahkan putrinya itu masih dalam perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah mereka, Lamaran pun datang untuk putri kecilnya.

"Sampaikan pada Lord Oh, kami menunggu kedatangannya!"

Oh betapa inginnya berjingkrak senang,tetapi takkan Ia lakukan mengingat umur yang tak muda lagi.

Utusan itu telah pergi tergantikan dengan teriakan antusias wanita cantik berumur tiga puluhan itu.

.

Tiba di kediamannya, Luhan di kejutkan dengan kabar bahwa Ia akan dilamar. Sesi pelamaran bahkan akan di gelar lusa mendatang.

Entahlah Ia harus senang,sedih atau kecewa. Jemari lentik bersarungnya bermain diatas gaunnya, menunduk dalam seakan menatap bunga pada gaun adalah hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu,Sayang?"

Sang Ibu membelai halus rambut putrinya, menunggu jawab dari bungsu Jung tersebut.

"Tidakkah kalian merasa bersalah padaku?"  
>Sahut Luhan. Ia meremas gaunnya hingga kusut, matanya menatap datar kearah orang tuanya.<p>

"Bersalah untuk apa?"  
>Kerut alis pada dahi ayahnya mencuat, Yunho dengan santai menyesap teh hangat miliknya.<p>

Demi tuhan, Luhan hanya kecewa mengapa Ia tak diajak dalam diskusi keluarga? Terlebih itu menyangkut tentangnya. Seandainya saja Ia tak terlambat tiba di Mansion, Ia bisa ikut berdiskusi dengan saudara-saudaranya serta kedua orang tuanya.

Beranjak karena Ia mulai kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya, Luhan melangkah kearah kamar dan membanting pintu.

.

Hari itu telah tiba dengan beribu bujukan dari sang Ibu, Akhirnya Luhan menyetujuinya juga.

Acara lamaran yang menyatukan dua keluarga besar tersebut pun berlangsung, meski dengan wajah agak cemberut, Luhan tetap menghormati peresmian pertunangannya ini.

Beberapa kali Lady Jaejoong menyikut Luhan agar jangan terlalu banyak menunduk dan hanya di balas dengan memutar bola matanya malas menatap sang Ibu yang terlihat antusias pada sesi pelamaran dan pertunangan ini.

Luhan tak memungkiri pria dihadapannya sangatlah tampan,dengan sejuta pesona dan populer di kalangan para gadis bergelar bangsawan. Pria itu sesekali melirik kearah Luhan kemudian tersenyum saat mata mereka saling beradu.

.

Sehun Marquess of Lancasther sering mendatangi kediaman Lady Jung Luhan, sejak resmi status tunangan disandang olehnya.

Lady cantik bermata rusa itu membuat tameng agar Ia tak luluh, namun bukan Marquess sejati jika tak bisa meluluhkan hati gadis pujaan yang kini berstatus calon istrinya.

Sehun pria rubah selalu berusaha mencari perhatian berbuat hal-hal yang manis nan romantis atau menjahili calon istrinya, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan ketika melihat Luhan dengan bibir membulat lucu,itu menggemaskan.

Marquess of Lancasther itu terus mengejar cintanya. Apa salah Sehun hingga Luhan selalu memberikan wajah kusut kearahnya?

Berkali-kali Sehun mencoba untuk memperbaiki diri, dari bersikap hingga tak menggoda para gadis pada pesta. Luhan tetap acuh padanya.

Sehun merasa Ia bagai tak punya harga diri di mata gadis cantik itu, Sehun mulai menyerah dengan keadaan yang kini Luhan pun tak mau menatapnya. Apa gerangan yang membuat sang gadis lebih memilih menonton ikan? Daripada menegur sapa sang tunangan.

"Hah~" Terdengar berat, Marquess Oh lelah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Lady cantik itu,bermaksud pulang.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuan mu, Marquess Oh?"  
>Berhenti. Langkah pria albino itu kaku pada tempatnya, menunggu si rusa cantik melanjutkan ucapannya.<p>

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Marquess yang sebenarnya telah memikat hatinya sejak perhatian demi perhatian diberikan sang Marquess padanya, menggenggam tangan Oh Sehun.

"Aku hanya menguji,seberapa besar rasa mu padaku? Aku takut jika saat ada garis melintang penghalang kau akan lari,"

"..."  
>Hanya hembus angin terdengar, Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sehun.<p>

"Apa akan begitu? Kau menyerah padaku,"

"..."  
>Masih diam, Sehun ingin menjawab namun rasa terkejut membuat Ia hanya memandang Luhan dengan sorot tak terbaca.<p>

Luhan tersenyum miris, tak ada respon dari putra Duke of Lancasther selain hanya menatapnya. Ia lepaskan genggaman tangannya, saat akan terbalik tubuhnya tertarik dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Memeluk pinggang ramping sang gadis, Oh Sehun menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya pada cherry lips Luhan yang merah. Luhan hampir dibuat mati karena serangan jantung, degubnya begitu kencang, bertalu dengan kuat.

Ciuman itu begitu memabukkan membuatnya lemas seketika.

.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Luhan sudah mematut dirinya di depan kaca. Pelayan pribadinya membantunya untuk merias diri dan memilih untuk gaun yang akan Ia kenakan pada pesta pernikahannya.

Ia sudah siap dengan gaun putih gading yang melekat indah di tubuh rampingnya. Rambut gelombang keemasannya Ia biarkan tergerai. Tadinya Minseok si pelayan pribadinya ingin membuat gelungan halus untuk Luhan dengan sisa rambut bagian depan menjuntai. Tetapi Luhan ingat betapa Sehun lebih senang saat Ia mengurai rambutnya.  
>Luhan mengulum senyum dikala mengingat Marquess Oh tersebut.<p>

Riasan make-up yang diberikan Minseok terlihat minimalis karena meski tanpa make-up yang tebal pun, Luhan tetap cantik natural. Itulah mengapa Ia membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam hanya karena memilih gaun yang pas untuk dikenakan. Karena ada sepuluh gaun untuk dia pilih pada pernikahannya ini.

"Minnie~ apa aku terlihat cantik?"  
>Ini pertanyaan yang kesian kalinya Luhan ajukan pada Minseok sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Minseok terkikik geli melihat tingkah Luhan,yang sedang kasmaran.<p>

"My Lady,aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali, dirimu tetap terlihat cantik meski hanya dengan gaun tidur sekalipun,"  
>Jawab Minseok sambil menahan tawa saat mendapat tatapan tajam yang terkesan imut dari Luhan.<p>

"Oh ayolah Minnie~ aku sedang tidak bercanda, lagipula aku masih belum pantas mendengar ucapan mu barusan,"  
>Ada semburat kemerahan pada pipi Luhan, Ia merona kala 'Gaun tidur' menyapa gendang telinganya.<br>Tapi Minseok sangat senang menggodanya apa lagi sejak Ia tau bahwa Luhan dilamar oleh anak Duke of Lancasther itu.

"Hmmm... Sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak membeli gaun tidur,My Lady. Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah," Sahut Minseok. Ia terlihat tak peduli dengan wajah Luhan yang nampak seperti tomat cherry.

"T-Tapi..."

"Nah.. Sekarang kau bisa turun kebawah menunggu Marquess Oh yang akan menjadi suami mu,"

"Oh..! Dan jangan lupa,kau harus memakan sesuatu sebelum acara pemberkatan berlangsung,My Lady!"  
>Minseok sengaja tak membiarkan Luhan memberi pembelaan atas dirinya, Minseok adalah pelayan pribadi yang paling di sukai oleh Luhan.<p>

"Beberapa biskuit dengan teh madu kurasa sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perut ku,Minnie~"  
>Sahut Luhan, kaki mungilnya mengikuti arah jalan Minseok yang menuju dapur.<p>

"Oh.. Tidak,Tidak, kau akan banyak berdiri seharian ini. Kau harus memakan roti dan meminum susu, lihat kepala pelayan sudah menyiapkannya untuk mu,"

Minseok menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk,pada meja makan yang sudah tersaji roti dengan selai coklat juga susu sapi segar. Luhan memakan setangkup roti dalam diam menunggu Ayahnya menjemputnya.

Jarak mansion Jung dengan gereja hanya lima menit berjalan kaki, itu yang membuat Luhan lebih memilih bersiap diri di mansionnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian terdengar langkah kaki memasuki ruang makan. Luhan tau pasti itu Ayahnya, Yunho Duke Of Manchasther.

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya menyambut uluran tangan Yunho Ayahnya, Ia berjalan berdampingan menggamit lengan sang Ayah dengan anggun.

Dalam kereta Luhan meremas kedua tangannya,berulang kali menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya,wajahnya terlihat pias, Ia terlalu gugup. Yunho mengulum senyum melihat tingkah putri bungsunya yang tak jauh dengan sikap sang istri dulu.

Luhan dan Yunho tiba di gereja, Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sehun sang Marquess yang berdiri gagah di atas altar sembari memberi senyumnya pada sang gadis.

Alunan melody terdengar,menghantarkan langkah kedua ayah dan anak itu hingga menuju altar.

"Aku titipkan putri ku padamu,Sehun," terdengar begitu akrab, Menyerahkan Luhan.

"Akan ku jaga Luhan meski nyawa sebagai taruhannya,Lord Jung,"  
>Sahutnya tegas.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan telah resmi menjadi Istri Marquess Oh Sehun. Luhan merasa tak percaya akan peristiwa ini, tetapi bibir kenyal nan lembut Sehun menempel sempurna di bibir merahnya, menghantarkan rasa manis dalam tiap lumatannya.

Tepuk tangan menyadarkan Luhan dari pikiran jauh yang membuat semburat merah pada pipinya, agak malu karena Ia hampir tak mau dilepaskan.

Sehun tersenyum puas, Ia melambaikan tangan kepada para kerabat,saudara serta kenalannya. Tanpa persiapan Sehun Marquess Oh mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya ala bridal style,membuat Luhan malu dibuatnya.

Sehun membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kereta kuda.  
>Iringan sorakan masih terdengar dibelakang mereka, Luhan bertambah malu karena hal itu. Sehun mendudukkan Luhan tepat di sampingnya, Kereta kuda pun berjalan.<p>

Selepas acara pemberkatan di gereja, Resepsi diadakan pada Mansion Oh.  
>Hingar bingar pesta pernikahan Luhan begitu meriah, Gadis rusa itu seakan sesak dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Ia menikah, lelaki disampingnya ini adalah suaminya.<p>

.

Luhan sedang menatap pantulan dirinya, tubuh moleknya terpatri di cermin. Wajahnya telah bersih oleh riasan, kini Ia hanya mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna merah jambu.

BRAAKK

Terdengar pintu mansion yang di banting keras hingga suaranya menggema keseluruh ruangan, Luhan terlonjak kaget dibuatnya.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan langkah panjang, menatap bingung kejadian di hadapannya.

Gadis bersurai panjang dengan gaun merah maroon sedang menatap nyalang kearah sang suami.

"Kau tidak pernah lepas dari bayang-bayang masa kecil kita bahkan kau masih menyimpan hadiah dari ku,"

Gadis itu meremas gaun yang Ia kenakan, Luhan terluka menatap Sehun yang tak berkutik. Luhan masih menjadi penonton setia.

"Bukankah kita berjanji sehidup semati?"

Luhan merasa jantungnya remuk redam,apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan membuat hatinya terluka di bubuhi garam. Setetes air mata tak terasa telah menodai wajah rupawannya, kepalanya terasa pening.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan, Oh Luhan of Lancasther takkan membiarkan siapa pun merebut apa yang menjadi haknya, tubuh yang Ia tegakkan berjalan penuh keanggunan.

Istri Marquess Oh itu sudah berdiri tepat di samping suaminya.  
>"Luu~" Hanya kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Sehun menatap Luhan yang astaga begitu.. 'Menggairahkan'<p>

Tatapan sinis Ia layangkan, Gadis bersurai lurus tak gentar, Ia malah melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hai, Jung~ Apa yang membawa mu kekediaman ku?"  
>Luhan merasakan pinggang rampingnya ditarik pelan kepelukan Marquess oh.<p>

Jung Krystal Of Montwyn mendesis kepada Luhan "Kau juga Jung,bukan?" Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu ketika pengertian terbit dikepalanya.

"Jangan marah-marah sayang~ Kau hanya akan membuang tenaga mu melayani mulut besarnya," wajahnya serasa ditampar, Krystal merasa di lecehkan kali ini.

"Owh~ kau membelanya.. My Lord," Luhan cemberut dengan bibir agak maju, Sehun menggeram menahan hasrat membuncah.

"Jangan merajuk,sayang~"  
>Karena kesal Luhan menghentakkan tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi bertengger indah di pinggang rampingnya,menatap tajam Sehun.<p>

"Aku masih disini,"  
>Suara berdecih itu seakan meremehkan,Ia memainkan ujung jari sarung tangan,menarik ulur brokatnya.<p>

"Aku berharap kau tidak mempermalukan dirimu lebih jauh,Miss," Sahut Sehun dengan datar, Ia tak suka seorang pengganggu.

Krystal of Montwyn adalah sanak yang tergolong dekat dengan Luhan, Krystal adalah gadis manis dengan senyuman menawan. Namun sangat disayangkan tidak dengan hatinya. Sehun mencari pendamping untuk menemaninya kelak dimasa yang akan datang,melahirkan keturunan yang baik,juga perilaku yang mulia. Sehun adalah calon Duke yang nanti akan menggantikan Ayahnya, tentu tak sembarang gadis untuk Ia ambil sebagai istri. Krystal juga pernah di uji sama halnya dengan Luhan, Pengemis itu pada awalnya mendatangi Gadis dari Lord Daniel, namun naas sang gadis mencaci maki pengemis tak lupa dengan melemparkan kotoran kuda,yang menjadikan bau tubuhnya tak sedap.

Krystal berjalan menjauh dari Mansion Oh, Ia tak mau membuat harga diri seorang bangsawan jatuh.

Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh, kaki mungilnya berjalan kekamar yang disediakan orang tua Sehun.

Sehun berlari menyamakan langkah dengan tiba-tiba menggendong Luhan.

"Kita mungkin akan tiba dikamar dengan selamat,My Lord, jika kau menurunkan ku." Sehun terlalu dilanda hasrat yang panas hingga membuatnya mengatakan 'Tidak' dengan wajah datar, untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

.

Mulut Sehun mendekati bibir Luhan,menguasai cherry Luhan dalam ciuman penuh gairah. Kejutan awal itu membuat Luhan tercengang, garis halus di jantungnya mulai berulah. Membalas ciuman Sehun,Luhan mengalungkan lengannya dileher calon Duke tersebut. Makin dalam, Luhan dibuat mabuk hingga tanpa sadar gaun tidur tak lagi melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Sedang Oh Sehun sudah tak berpakaian pula.

Melepas pagutannya,menurunkan ciumannya, Sehun membuat banyak kissmark. Memutar meremas lembut payudara Luhan, memainkan puting yang tegang, menjilati nipple itu gemas, Luhan hanya mendesah berat.

Sehun terus menurunkan kecupan demi kecupan, menciumi pipi serta wajah berpeluh Luhan. Sehun semakin gelap mata, Sehun mengisap,menjilat vagina Luhan memainkan klitoris dengan tangan bebasnya. Luhan berteriak penuh nikmat.

Mereka melalui malam panjang dengan penuh desah nafas yang panas memenuhi ruangan, hingga lelah menyapa.

.

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya, disampingnya ada Sehun yang masih bergelut nyaman. Luhan menatap menelusuri wajah Sehun,suaminya.

"Kali ini aku yakin,jika aku memang mencintai mu.. Oh Sehun," Luhan mengingat kejadian semalam,membuat Rona merah semakin jelas diwajahnya. Ia begitu terkejut dengan tingkahnya yang terkesan agresif,Ia malu.

"Selamat pagi,sayang" Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Luhan.

"Pagi~~"

Sehun mengigit hidung bangir Luhan,karena gemas.  
>Luhan senang Ia menemukan cintanya,menemukan pria yang tak pernah Ia bayangkan untuk menjadi pendamping sehidup sematinya.<p>

Mereka menyatukan kening,menyelam kedalam mata masing-masing. Sehun mempertipis jarak diantara keduanya dan menyatukannya dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

Saat ini Luhan hanya ingin Sehun,menunjukkan betapa besar cintanya untuk Oh sehun. Hanya Oh Sehun.

F.I.N

Hah... tanpa edit semoga gak mengecewakan..

Jadiiiiii...

Review?


End file.
